


i think he knows

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [4]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Engagement, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes, engaged sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sakura put her hand above his, "so, where are we going?" she whispered in the dark.her smile says it all- she knows that he knows. they have always been known for their wordless understanding. his smile was his only reply and they knew where they gonna go.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 24





	i think he knows

_**lyrical smile, indigo eyes, hand on my thigh / we can follow the sparks, i'll drive / "so where we wanna go?" / i whisper in the dark / where we gonna go? / i think he knows** _

_\- i think he knows, taylor swift (lover)_

* * *

he never knew he'd like thighs this much.

"sasuke-kun, stop it." he heard his fianceé whispered to him. they're across their parents, having this one last family dinner before their wedding this weekend. his hand was on her knee earlier, until it finally reached the inside of her thigh as they ate their desserts.

his other hand gripped the stem of his champagne flute as he hides his smirk. the privacy that the tablecloth provided gave him a sense of thrill as she gripped his thigh in retaliation. 4 years into their relationship and 3 days before tying the knot never diminished her feisty attitude.

sasuke thrives in it, basks in the afterglow of her mirth, burns in the fire of her love. he's expecting to do these for the rest of their lives together.

dinner was nothing special. it was just their parents' way to check up on them because they've been holed up in their soon-to-be-former loft for the past few days. all the preparations were done- catering confirmed, plane tickets booked, the couple themselves pumped with anticipation and excitement.

he felt her blunt nails run over his clothed thigh, and in return his hand went higher, long fingers dance around near the area where she would've squealed over if he touch. sasuke watched as sakura fought the evil grin from her lips, excited to do something silly in front of their uptight and traditional set of family. she looked at him then, her eyes sparkling and making him want to go home early.

"behave," she cheekily said before finally removing her hand from him. he squeezed her flesh one last time before doing the same. they focused on their dinner for the next 20 minutes before it was over. they stood outside the restaurant's entrance as they waited for their vehicles to arrive.

"make sure to head home early, okay? no more drinking for you, sasuke. you will be driving," mikoto reminded him as he helped her with her coat. he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "sakura can always drive for me."

he felt a soft slap on his chest as mebuki heard his statement, "if you want to live long, you should not let her drive often!"

"mom!" they heard sakura exclaimed behind them. the ladies laughed and sasuke smirked as he looked at sakura talk to her father and charm his for the nth time.

he led his mother and soon-mother-in-law to where the others are and were just in time to hear fugaku chuckle under the guise of his hand. there are only few people who can make the stoic fugaku uchiha smile, let alone laugh, but ever since he introduced sakura to them a few years ago as his friend, he knew that his father likes sakura a lot.

kizashi shook fugaku's hand before they parted ways, "thank you for keeping up with my daughter. i know she's a handful." he turned to sasuke and gave him his signature shoulder pat, "good luck with her, my son." sasuke laughed softly, "i got her, sir."

sakura pouted, "is it sakura bullying day today? geez."

"she'd be a wonderful addition to our family, kizashi. we're honored to have her," fugaku seriously exclaimed. sasuke felt her sidled up to him, her arm wrapped around his waist. he bent his head down to kiss the crown of her head. he saw from this angle the apple of her cheeks and the smile she has when they heard fugaku. she was glowing with happiness, and happiness looks gorgeous on her.

it's now his duty to keep her that way for the years to come as his wife. _wife_ , he thought. he felt a giddy sensation in his stomach as he thought about what she'll be a few days from now.

_my wife._

they said their final goodbyes and promised to see each other on the day of their wedding. the autumn night was crisp as they walk their way to his car. they got inside and put on their seatbelt. he looked at her with her messy hair and her little red dress that exposed those thighs he loves. his hand went across the console and held it, his eyes traced the softness of her lips as they smirk.

sakura put her hand above his, "so, where are we going?" she whispered in the dark.

her smile said it all- she knows that he knows. they have always been known for their wordless understanding. his smile was his only reply and they knew where they gonna go.

_home. in your arms._

_anywhere…_

_as long as i'm with you._

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
